


If I Tell You My Secret You're Gonna Have To Keep It

by MetalArmMagnets



Series: You have a oneshot! And you have a oneshot! Everybody have a oneshot! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's taste in music is more, umm, modern? than Tony expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Tell You My Secret You're Gonna Have To Keep It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertUserNameHerePlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUserNameHerePlease/gifts).



"Jarvis put on my workout playlist," Steve wandered into the communal area heading toward the small kitchenette.

"Of course master Rogers."

"Ugh no Jarvis cancel that order," Steve turned and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as Tony strutted into the room.

"And why would that be?"

"I am not in the mood for your old man tunes right now." Tony flopped onto one of the large sofas and looked at Steve from his relaxed position.

"Who says I only listen to old music?" Steve turned and poured out two cups of coffee before walking over to Tony and setting the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Umm you are literally a 95 year old man. It's basically in your job description." Swatting Tony's legs off of the sofa Steve sat down and poked Tony in the side,

"I'll have you know I listen to more than just music from the 40s."

"Right then. Jarvis play Cap's workout playlist." Tony grinned at Steve, thinking that he had won this little argument.

He was wrong.

Moves like Jagger started playing over the tower’s speaker system. Tony lost it. He was laughing so hard he curled in on himself and Steve stared bemusedly until joining in on the laughter.

"O-oh-ok then," Tony managed to breathe out inbetween his tear wrenching laughter, "So," Tony managed to school his features into some sort of seriousness but it was greatly undermined by Tony's breathy giggles, "what do you usually do along to songs such as these?" Tony propped his chin up with his hand and stared attentively at Steve.

Steve shook his head at the ridiculousness of his husband but then smirked as an idea came into his head.

*take me by the tongue and I know you*

Steve got up and started to dance. Now this wasn't some innocent waving of the arms in a vague 'dance' manoeuvre. No this was full on club style complete with hip movements and seductive smirks aimed at his, now temporarily stunned, husband. It wasn't until Steve physically pulled Tony off the sofa at the *oh so get in the car* part and started physically grinding did Tony start comprehending the situation. Then when Christina Aguilera started her verse Tony took control of the situation and pushed Steve onto the sofa grinding down.

They kept this up until the final chorus started which was when they met each other's eyes and dissolved into hysterical laughter and collapsed into a laughing heap on the sofa.

"You're such a nerd Mr Rogers," Tony told Steve once their laughter had subsided.

"You can talk Mr Stark," Steve smiled gently at Tony from where they were lying face to face on the sofa.

"Shut up Spangles," Tony covered the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Steve's lips.

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you get all of it?"

"Yup. Thank you Tony for providing me with the technology that now contains the greatest blackmail material ever!"

"Shut it birdbrain. Anyway that stuff is practically pornographic. I bet we could make loads if we put this online"

"Aw Tasha you say the sweetest things."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends as usual but hey! I finished a fic! That's unusual atm :P


End file.
